memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Transfigurations (episode)
The Enterprise rescues a critically injured amnesiac who is undergoing a mysterious transformation. Summary Stardate 43957.2: The is exploring an uncharted star system within the Zeta Gelis Cluster, when the ship discovers a faint life sign and debris from a small ship on one of the planets. While on the surface, Dr. Crusher enlists La Forge's help to stabilize the alien's neural activity by creating a mental link between the two. When the connection is made, an energy discharge enters La Forge's mind. In sickbay, Dr. Crusher works tirelessly with her staff to stabilize the severely wounded mystery man, her work aided by his quick recuperative powers. She also notices that there are cellular changes taking place in his body that are not connected to his injuries. When the alien, now named John Doe, finally recovers enough to awaken, he does not know who he is or why he was in a fire fight, which led to the destruction of his vessel. The bridge crew attempt to ascertain the origins of the mystery alien while continuing their work on the charting of the star system. John Doe has been aboard for over a month, his recuperation speedy and successful, but the doctor is still puzzled by his continuing mutation, which now elicits pain and a glowing energy pulse from his torso. We soon discover that his healing abilities can be directed outwards when he heals O'Brien's dislocated shoulder. We also learn that Dr. Crusher has developed romantic feelings for John during a very adult dinner conversation with her son, Wesley Crusher. As the bridge crew grow closer to discovering the origins of John Doe, the alien remembers fragments of his past, namely that he was escaping his planet and that there were others with him. Now nearly two months on board, John's painful and accelerating cellular mutations cause him to fear that what is happening to him may hurt people around him. As he tries to escape in a shuttlecraft, Worf is accidentally killed but is revived by John Doe. The Enterprise is soon joined by a Zalkonian ship. The Zalkonian Commander Sunad requires the delivery of the stranger from Picard. Allegedly, he is a dangerous criminal who is disturbing the normal order of society and deserves death. What John finally remembers upon seeing the Zalkonian is that Sunad and those like him in power have been murdering members of their society who experience the cellular mutations in an attempt to prevent what we discover is the inevitable evolution of the species. John finally evolves into the next step in Zalkonian evolution and proclaims to Sunad that he cannot be stopped in his crusade to let Zalkonian society know what lies beyond the painful cellular mutations. Captain Picard states his pride in being present at the birth of a new species, and the new energy lifeform wafts up and out of the ship into space as the Zalkonian ship heads back home. Meanwhile, La Forge has been changed by the discharge received from the wounded alien. He has been "healed" of his self-doubt and lack of confidence (especially in the field of romance, and specifically toward Christy Henshaw) and becomes a more self-assured man in engineering and romance, eventually dating Miss Henshaw over the course of the two months. Worf also shows his lighter side as he guides La Forge in the ways of love. Memorable Quotes "You must let her see the fire in your eyes." : - Worf to La Forge (who has no visible eyes) "But what would I say?!" "Words come later. It is the scent that first speaks of love." : - La Forge and Worf "Less talk, more synthehol. We came here to relax." : - Worf "I've been tutoring him. He learns very quickly." : - Worf "Damn it, you nearly killed a member of my crew..." "And healed him." "I'm not forgetting that. That's the reason he's here and not in the brig." : - Picard and Crusher, after John Doe kills and revives Worf Background Information *This episode was the first to establish Miles O'Brien's love of kayaking and the usual associated shoulder dislocation, both of which would be revisited many times in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Though only seen briefly, John Doe has actually lost his left arm during the crash. It is apparently later replaced with an artificial arm, however spoken dialogue suggest it was stored in stasis and later reattached. Furthermore parts of his facial skin and skull have been torn off during his crash, revealing his brain and his molars. *This episode marks the first appearance of the large laboratory set, later re-used as stellar cartography and a number of other laboratories. *A large transparent interface seen on the bridge of the Zalkonian warship was previously seen on the surface of Risa in the teaser of . A second display that is seen behind the Risian one first appeared in Picard's alternate ready room in , and would later reappear in Benjamin Maxwell's ready room aboard the [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] in . *The musical score in the final scene as John Doe leaves the ship was reused by composer Dennis McCarthy in the series finale as the poker game continues and we leave the ship. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 37, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.8, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher Guest stars *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Mark La Mura as John Doe *Julie Warner as Christy Henshaw *Charles Dennis as Sunad *Patti Tippo as Temple Uncredited co-stars *Joe Bauman as Garvey *Michael Braveheart as Martinez *Carl David Burks as Russell *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace *Unknown actress as Patti References 47; amnesia arboretum; ATP; autonomic function; biochemical storage medium; bioscan; brain stem; cc; code seven; cryogenic stasis; El-Baz; feedback-loop controller; G type star; heart; inaprovaline; kayaking; magnetic inducer; matrix translator; medical tricorder; memory RNA; metamorphosis; motor assist band; muscle; navigational chart; nervous system; neurofeedback; neuromuscular function; neutron star; nucleic acid; osteotractor frame; parsec; phaser; physiology; plasma; protodynoplaser; pulsar; sector 9569; storage capsule; synaptic induction; synthahol; transformational matrix calculation; Zalkon; Zalkonians; Zalkonian escape pod; Zalkonian warship; Zeta Gelis Cluster |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Wer ist John? es:Transfigurations fr:Transfigurations ja:TNG:輝きの中へ… nl:Transfigurations pl:Transfigurations